The present invention relates in general to watercraft. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved removable stabilizing fin for a watercraft.
It is known in the art that stabilizing fins on the port and starboard sides of a hull of a watercraft, such as a personal watercraft, improve the stability and handling of the watercraft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,727 to Yamada et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,295 to Stables disclose examples of a watercraft having a pair of such stabilizing fins.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a prior art arrangement. A portion of a hull 14 has a plurality of fastener receiving openings formed therethrough. Similarly, an attachment portion of a stabilizing fin 12 has a corresponding plurality of fastener receiving openings formed therethrough. To mount stabilizing fin 12 to hull 14, stabilizing fin 12 is placed against the surface of hull 14 with the sets of fastener receiving openings in alignment, and a set of fasteners (i.e., threaded bolts) 22 are inserted through the fastener receiving openings. Then, a set of threaded nuts are threaded onto the ends of fasteners 22 inside hull 14 and tightened to secure stabilizing fin 12 against the exterior of hull 14. Finally, a cover (not shown) is placed on stabilizing fin 12 to hide fasteners 22 and to provide a smooth upper surface.
The problem with the arrangements of the prior art is that access to the inside of hull 14, and in particular, access to the threaded nuts inside of hull 14, is necessary in order to remove stabilizing fin 12 from hull 14. This task is tedious, in part, because of the limited maneuvering space inside hull 14, and because of the number of fasteners 22 and nuts required. This makes it difficult for operators of watercraft to replace or simply remove stabilizing fin 12 (should such action be required or desired). Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved stabilizing fin that is removable from hull 14 without requiring access to the inside of hull 14.
The present invention provides a number of embodiments that address this deficiency (among others) in the prior art. In particular, the present invention provides for the construction of a stabilizing fin assembly that permits the rapid attachment of a stabilizing fin to the exterior of a watercraft, eliminating the need for access the interior of the watercraft to effect such attachment.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a watercraft including a hull, a power-operated propulsion system, a steering control system, and at least one stabilizing fin assembly. The hull buoyantly supports the watercraft on a surface of a body of water. The power-operated propulsion system moves the watercraft along the surface of the body of water. The steering control system includes a steering input device, and steers the watercraft based on movement of the steering input device by an operator riding the watercraft. The at least one stabilizing fin assembly may include at least one of a port stabilizing fin assembly and a starboard stabilizing fin assembly. Each individual stabilizing fin assembly includes a mounting structure, a stabilizing fin structure, and a releasable securement structure. The mounting structure is fixedly attached to an associated one of the port and starboard side portions of the hull. The stabilizing fin structure is disposed externally of the hull and adjacent the associated one of the port and starboard side portions of the hull in an operative position wherein at least a portion of the stabilizing fin structure extends into the body of water while the watercraft is in a normal upright position. The releasable securement structure is disposed in a releasably secured position, wherein the releasable securement structure releasably secures the stabilizing fin structure to the mounting structure. The mounting structure cooperates to releasably retain the stabilizing fin structure in the operative position thereof. The releasable securement structure is constructed and arranged to be moved from the releasably secured position to a released position wherein the releasable securement structure releases the stabilizing fin structure from the mounting structure so as to permit the stabilizing fin structure to be removed from the operative position thereof. The releasable securement structure is accessible entirely externally of the hull without the need for accessing an interior of the hull for movement between the releasably secured and released positions thereof.